My Enemy, My Lover
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Slade steals Madame Rouge's morphing powers, rendering her powerless and at his mercy, can a certian red haired alien come to the rescue?
1. Chapter 1

**My Enemy, My Lover**  
By Taijutsudemonslayer

_Slade steals Madame Rouge's morphing powers, rendering her powerless and at his mercy, can a certain red haired alien come to the rescue?_

It's a cold and rainy night in Jump City, Slade and Madame Rouge and speeding away from a robbery they had just committed at a ChemSAT Technology plant, in hot pursuit were Robin and his teammates Starfire, along with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. Starfire blasts the ground ahead of Slade and Rouge's SUV with her eye beams, Slade manages to get out safely, but Madame Rouge is trapped by her seatbelt and can't get out as the SUV barrels towards the drop off.

Facing certain death, the onyx haired woman screams at the top of her lungs, this prompts Starfire to act, she flies down at top speed to the out of control vehicle. The redheaded Tamaranean ripped the roof off the SUV and used her eye beams to cut through the seatbelt.

"Come, Madame Rouge, grab my hand, I will save you." Starfire said.

Rouge didn't hesitate, she grabbed Starfire around the neck just as the SUV went over the drop off and exploded. Raven rushed to the edge to see where Starfire and Madame Rouge were, everyone did well, except Robin, who was cuffing Slade.

Cyborg and looked up and saw Starfire slowly descending to the ground with Madame Rouge in her arms, Starfire touched down gracefully before looking down at Madame Rouge, who is still holding onto Starfire's neck tightly.

"You are safe now Madame Rouge." Starfire says gently, Madame Rouge opens her eyes and sees that they're safely back on the ground. "Thank you, Starfire." Rouge said sincerely.

"Madame Rouge, I don't require thanks-." Starfire began, but was cut off by Madame Rouge's lips crashing against hers in a soft kiss.

Robin and the others can't believe what they're witnessing.

Two JCPD officers came and handcuffed Madame Rouge and began to lead her away, before they took her away, she turned to face the shorter redhead.

"Starfire, could you please come and visit me... I know that I don't deserve your kindness or forgiveness, but I..."

"I will be there." Starfire says without hesitation.

Slade and Madame Rouge are sentenced to four months and ten days for the robbery, true to her word Starfire visits the older woman whenever she got the chance, which didn't go over well with the Boy Wonder.

It was during one of Starfire's visits that Madame Rouge promised the Tamaranean Princess that she would change.

As Starfire left the jail she hoped that Madame Rouge would keep her word.

Four months, Ten days later...

Today is the day that Laura De Millie has been waiting for she, along with Slade are being released after serving their sentences for the robbery. Laura is determined to make a new start in her life.

The first thing Laura does is get a job as a chef at a French restaurant, then she goes to the bank and opens a checking account and a savings account.

Robin and the others are on patrol when the Titans leader spots someone walking out of the bank.

"That's Madame Rouge coming out of the bank."

Cyborg checks for any recent alarm activations or calls to 911 about a bank robbery, coming up empty.

"Robin, Madame Rouge has promised me that she is no longer acting as a criminal." Starfire said, clasping her hands together.

"You're still far too trusting, Star." Robin snaps at the alien Titan.

"Whoa, dial it down, Robin." Beast Boy says, stepping in front of Starfire protectively. This surprises Cyborg and Raven.

"We can't assume that she's doing something wrong just because it's the easiest choice to make." Raven says.

"Dude, she doesn't have her powers anymore, remember?" Beast Boy says, again surprising Raven.

"Rrrrrrr, I don't care what any of you say, I'm interrogating Madame Rouge, right now."

Laura is walking down the street when she is kicked hard from behind, she stumbles forward, heading for a brick wall, but thankfully she fell against the soft swell of Starfire's ample chest.

She looks up and sees the green eyed alien with her arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Are you hurt, Madame Rouge?" Starfire asked, heartfelt concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine, other than the sharp pain in my back from that kick." she says in reply.

All eyes turn to Robin, who walks over to the onyx haired woman and grabbing her roughly by her collar.

"Why were you in that bank!? Did you rob it!?" Robin screams into Laura's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

"Ow! Let go of me, I didn't rob that bank. I opened two accounts there." Laura screamed.

"Prove it!" Robin said,

Raven used her magic to lift the two deposit slips out of Laura's right pocket and gave them to Cyborg to analyze.

"Their legit, Robin. She's clean." Cy says.

"Th-that can't be right." Robin stammered as Starfire stepped in between him and Laura.

"Maybe you should learn to be more trusting, Robin." Starfire says softly before turning and giving Laura a kind smile, which is returned by Laura.

Laura's smile fads away before she looks at Robin.

"My name is Laura De Millie, please be so kind as to remember that." Laura says to the Boy Wonder, which only fuels his anger.


End file.
